


12 Turbofoxes

by DisorientedOwl



Category: Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: Other, PTSD, Spoilers, not betaread, not even read tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisorientedOwl/pseuds/DisorientedOwl
Summary: Cyberverse Spoilers.





	12 Turbofoxes

**Author's Note:**

> The way this show handles empathy and character reactions is cringeworthy at best. The way this show characterizes Windblade's animation is weird.  
> But the thumbnail of Terminal Velocity made it look like Hot Rod and Blurr were smooching Bumblebee's cheeks.

     Bumblebee surfaced from his memories, the taste of rust still lingering in his sensors. The first response from his processor was guilt. _Why hadn’t he been more insistent on the suspicious character with the crusted servos? Why hadn’t he cut away Blurr’s servo to save him from the rust that would take over. And what happened when Blurr couldn’t close the space ridge behind them?_

     And why was Hot Rod such an _insufferable jerk_?

     Anger flashed through him “ _He really is the fastest?_ ” What in the name of Primus’ pistons did that mean? The fastest to die?

     The rust shouldn’t have spread that fast. When it was on that one ‘Bot it had remained on his servos just fine, not spreading to any other part of him. He'd been focused enough to even snap at Bumblebee not to touch. Which was odd if he wanted it to spread across Velicitron. Wouldn't he want more people to touch it? To get infected?

    Why had it been so fast with Blurr? There was no way Blurr could be dead. Maybe he was remembering wrong.

     His vitals were still boosted. One thing was for certain, he was never, ever going back into his own mind. It was supposed to be fun. If he was going to remember things like this, there was no point in those memories resurfacing. Better just to keep them down. Besides he could just make new memories, fighting the handful of seekers had been fun, especially since he remembered most of them were jerks.

     Speakers crackled with static he had no voice except for the faint frequencies of old television, warping as they travelled through the space around Earth. There were no vibrations in his universe save for the vibrations of the ship engine, straining to keep them afloat in the inky blackness of space. There had been a dogfight. He had missed it. 

     Windblade! Was she dead? Why wasn't their gravity working? Primus, had he seen another 

   “Sorry about that, Bee,” Windblade interrupted his panicked thought with a communication from the bridge, “While you were off in your head some ‘Con’s showed up. Next time, com me or wait for me before you do something like that, Kay buddy?”

     Finally Bumblebee got his voice back, a strangled aged voice coming over the frequency, “I ain’t sure it’s worth the bother.”

    “Did you find out where the other Autobots are?”

    Bumblebee shook his helm, “I’m not afraid of death, I just don’t want to be there when it happens.”

     “Oh,” Windblade wasn’t there so it’s not like she could ask. But Bumblebee seemed, awfully moody. Who knows whose death he witnessed. Normally, she would back off and give him time to re-process the death but time was a luxury they couldn’t afford. She needed to find the other Autobots.

     But Bumblebee was shaking, literally. He yanked the patch from his helm and walked away. Normally he was so cheerful.

     If she’d been with him she could have talked him down, damped some of the effect.

     “I know you’re upset and what you saw was shocking but I really need you to find the other Autobots.”

     “Why?” Static crackled on his recorder, “Can’t raise the dead.”

     That wasn’t the cheerful Bee she knew. Even when he was at his saddest he was trying to cheer things up. Yeah, sometimes he got angry but it was usually at the people that caused the destruction, not slip into some mood like a sullen human bat superhero. Even if you could tell he was faking a smile, he always told you it would be ok.

     Now that he was not in the mood to talk, Windblade wanted the silence filled with his buzzing. What if the memories changed Bee? Earlier he had said Megatron was his hero and it was only gentle coaching which turned him around. 

     What if the new Bee didn't see things the same way the old Bee did? Was he right? Was it worth it to go back to the past, to the memories and bring up every trauma so Bumblebee could live it over and over again? 

     Even the point when he had his voice box ripped out?

     Windblade shuddered, she wasn't even sure her city speaker abilities could block that trauma. She hugged herself before taking a deep breath. There wasn't any time for this. They had to keep moving. Keep Bumblebee and herself out of Decepticon hands.

 

     She only hoped it wasn't too late.


End file.
